Harry Potter and the Twin Mages
by mercurygirl
Summary: Harry has a sister that he never new about. But when he has a dream that reveals that she is in danger she is brought to Hogwarts. But just after she arives and meets Harry something strange happens... Can't give too much of the story away. Read to find o


Dream  
  
"Wormtail have you found the potter girl yet?" Voldimort demanded. "N..no my   
L..lo..lord I have not been able to trake w..were Dumbledore sent her, when   
you first attacked the Potters and drove them into hideing." Wormtail   
stutered. "you have failed me again Wormtail, I will have to look for her   
myself. Do not think that I will let this go unpunished wormtail." Voldemort  
thretaned. "Crucio." Voldimort yelled, and wormtail fell to the floor   
withering in pain.  
  
End Dream  
  
Harry Potter woke up almost screaming from the nightmare, but bitting back   
the scream so as to not wake his uncle, aunt and cusine. But apperantly he   
had scremed because his uncle was walking down the hall and he knew what   
that ment, he was in for a long sore night.  
  
"Boy, what do you think you are doing waking us up at 4:30 in the bloody   
morning?" Said the inraged uncle Vernon as he walked into the room with an   
evil glint in his eyes. "I..I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I didn't mean to wake   
you up." said a frightened Harry. "To bad boy, now you are going to be   
punished for wakeing up the whole house." Uncle Vernon told Harry the glint   
in his eyes growing. And so Uncle Vernon started to beat Harry again and   
again. Harry tried not to scream but eventually the pain became to much and   
he heared himself let out a single scream befor he was claimed by darkness.  
  
When Harry woke up again it was dark out so he asumed that he had slept all  
day. "Man I hate it when he does that. I wish that I could tell someone."   
Harry said softly. Harry then heard a tapping at his window and turned   
around to see that it was his owl Headwig and got up to let her in. "Hey   
Hedwig, what do you got there?" Harry asked as Headwig held out here leg.  
Harry then remembered that he had sent Headwig with a letter to his   
godfather. "Is that a reply from Siris Headwig?" Harry questioned as he took   
the letter and opened it.   
  
Deat Harry  
  
I am glad to hear that you have not had any nightmares of Valdemort. But am   
worried because I found some blood on the letter that you just sent me. Is   
everything ok? I mean the mugles aren't hurting you are they? They better not  
be or I will kill them. well not realy but I will hurt them preatty badly.  
Please wright me back and tell me if the mugles are hurting you or not.  
  
Your Godfather  
Sirus T. Black  
  
Harry just stared at the letter. How could he have been so careless as to   
let some blood drop onto the letter he had written to Sirus. Harry was   
trying to make up his mind on weather or not to tell Sirus that Uncle   
Vernon had been beating him. Finally he dicided that telling Sirus was a   
good thing, and so wrote him a letter.  
  
Dear Sirus  
  
Yes Uncle Vernon is beating me. I didn't tell you sooner because I was   
scared that if I told anyone and Uncle Vernon find out and he would hurt me   
evan more so please don't let him know that I told you or he just might go   
as far as to through me out on some deserted street. I also want you to know   
that I had a nightmare about Valdemort. He was talking to wormtail and asked  
him if he had found the Potter girl yet. Sirus what did he mean Potter girl?  
I thought that I was an only child. Any way wormtail told him no and got the  
Crucio put on him and Valdemort said that he would take up the serch for   
her.  
  
Your godson  
Harry James Potter  
  
"Take this back to Sirus, ok Headwig?" Harry asked. Headwig hooted in   
response and flew out the window, no soner had Headdwig left than Uncle   
Vernon stormed in. "Boy what do you think you are doing sending that owl off  
with letters, I told you that you were not to send any letters. Who did you   
send that letter to anyway?" Vernon half yelled. "I sent it to my godfather   
so that he doesn't get worried that I don't wright." Said a frightened   
Harry. "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson in abediance." Said   
Vernon that glintin his eyes returning. So Harry set out for anouther long  
and painful night.  
  
It was late when Headwig arrived were Sirus was staying and she had to tap   
on the window for a few minutes befor Lumpin came and opened it. "Headwig is  
this a reply from Harry?" Hedwig hooted and flew off in search of the dog   
that was Sirus. Finally finding him curled up by the fire she landed on him   
to wake him up. When this failed she hooted in his ear and efectively woke   
him up. When he noticed that it was Headwig holding out a letter he imidatly  
changed back and grabed the letter and read it while Headwig sat anqusely on  
his shoulder. "Remus we are going to pivate drive now." Sirus said while   
heading for the front door with Headwig hooting happily. "Sirus whats going  
on?" Remus asked his old friend. "Here read the first sentance." Sirus said  
as he grabed his traveling cape. "That son of a bitch." Remus said as he   
read the first sentance. "Sirus wait I'm going to send this to Dumbledore  
with a letter, so that he knows what is going on." Remus called after Sirus.  
"Fine Remus but if you are more than 2 minutes than I'm going without you."   
Sirus said. Remus wad already sending Headwig to Dumbledore and heading to  
the door.  
  
Harry Potter woke up to some fighting down stairs. "Were is he Dersley?" The  
voice that could only belong to Sirus Black his godfather. "Sirus." Harry   
tried to call but his voice was horse from screaming the night before. Sirus   
with his canine hearing heared him. "Harry i'm coming." Sirus yelled as he   
ran up the stairs and into Harry's room. "My god Harry what have they done   
to you? Come on were leaveing." Sirus said as he gathered Harry's things   
into his truck. "Remus come here and shrink Harry's trunck, so that we can   
get going." Sirus called as he carfully picked Harry up. "Sirus what's go...  
My god Sirus if you don't kill him than I will." Remus said his face going   
red with anger. "Don't worry when Harry's safe than I will come back and   
kill the Dersley's." Sirus said with barley controlled anger.  
  
About an hour later at Hogwarts. "Odd, who would send me an owl at this   
time of night?" Albus Dumbledore thought as he opened the window to let the   
owl in, imedeatly reconizing it as Headwig Harry's owl. "Headwig what is it?   
is Harry alright?" The headmaster asked while taking the letter from her.   
  
Dear Albus  
  
We owled you the other day about the letter Harry sent us having blood on   
it. Well Sirus asked Harry in another letter if his Uncle Vernon was   
beating him and the secound letter is his response.  
  
Dear Sirus  
  
Yes Uncle Vernon is beating me. I didn't tell you sooner because I was   
scared that if I told anyone and Uncle Vernon would find out and he would   
hurt me evan more so please don't let him know that I told you or he just   
might go as far as to through me out on some deserted street. I also want   
you to know that I had a nightmare about Voldemort. He was talking to   
wormtail and asked him if he had found the Potter girl yet. Sirus what did   
he mean Potter girl? I thought that I was an only child. Any way wormtail   
told him no and got the Crucio put on him and Voldemort said that he would   
take up the serch for her.  
  
Your godson  
Harry James Potter  
  
We are heading there now. I think by the time you geat this we will already  
be on are way there.  
  
Remus Lumpin  
  
The headmaster was shocked, and very anquise. But all that he could do was  
pace the floor waiting for them to arrive. About 5 minutes later the fire   
in his office turned green signaling the arrival of some guests. The first   
was Sirus and he was holding onto a badly beaten Harry. After Sirus steped   
out of the way Remus came through. "Sirus how is he doing?" The headmaster   
said as they headed off to the hospital wing of the castle. "I don't know   
Albus, he seems pretty bad. I'm going to kill that man if he did any   
permanant damage to Harry." Sirus said, barley controling his anger, only   
doing so because he had his godson in his arms.  
  
"Poppy we have a patient for you." Stated the headmaster as they arrived at   
the hospital wing. "My dear lord. Can't he stay out of truble evan durring   
the hollidays?" She questioned as she bussled about the bed that Harry had   
been placed on. "Poppy is he going to be ok?" Asked a concerned headmaster.  
"Yes Albus he will be ok, but the healing process will take awhile as he   
has two broken ribs and a fractured arm and leg." Poppy stated with a sigh.  
"How did this happen?" Poppy asked. Sirus was the one to answer her. "It was  
his uncle, he has been beating Harry for god knows how long." Sirus stated   
while punching the wall. "If you will please not punch the wall Mr. Black I  
would like to keep the hospital wing in one piece thankyou." Said an amused   
headmaster. Poppy just huffed and sent them out of the hospital wing saying  
that her partient needed rest, and seeing there reluctance she also promised  
to let them know the moment his condition changed or he woke up. Even with   
that reasurance the four were reluctant to leave but did so so that they   
could talk.  
  
"Sirus, Remus did you bother to read the rest of Harry's letter?" Questioned   
the headmaster. "No I only read the first sentance, and thats all that I   
needed to read. Why?" Sirus asked curious. "All I got was the chance to read   
the first two sentances. Why?" Asked Remus also curious about why the   
headmaster had asked. "Because of the fact that the rest of the letter   
contained information on a nightmare that Harry had. It tells about   
Voldemort talking to Wormtail and asking if he has found the potter girl   
yet." The headmaster stated. Sirus and Remus were shoked they thought that   
Voldemort was under the impression that she died that night. "Damn it, Albus  
your trick didn't work and now she's in danger. We have to go and get her so   
that she can stay here and be safe from Voldemort." An evan more inraged  
Sirus stated. "Calm down Sirus I have just sent a letter to the family that  
adopted her saying that it would be best if she attended Hogwarts this year,  
and that it would also be best for her to come right away so as to catch up   
on the first four years of school. But I must ask you, have you thought   
about how you are going to tell Harry?" The headmaster enquired. "No I have   
not Albus, but that will come in it's own time. I will tell him when he is   
better or at least able to sit up in bed." Sirus said resighenly.  
  
"I wonder why a letter came by way of and owl?" Thought Aoi as she looked   
at it and found it adressed to her late parrents. "They must not have heared   
about them dying. I will have to send a letter back telling them that they   
died last week, in a car crash." She thought. She was also wondering if she   
should read the letter or not. She finally dicided that she should open it.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Mizuki  
  
I am afried that it has become necacery for Aoi to come and learn magic at   
Hogwarts. For it is no longer safe for her there. Voldemort is looking for   
her and may be close. I will send one Remus Lumpin to pick her up in two   
days, on July 20th, at 12 o'clock. I am sorry if this causes any   
incovineance but it must be done to protect her. If you wish you may acompany  
her to Hogwarts and I will explaine every thing.  
  
Your's Sincerley  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardey  
  
Aoi just stared at the letter. Than she thoght that she best get ready to   
go. "There is a million things that I need to do before I go. Oh man I only   
have two days. Ok take a deep breath and relax Aoi. Elder Sashiko will   
gladly take care of the shrine. I finished up all the bussiness transactions  
and the funeral is all paid for. But I have so many people to say goodbye   
to." Aoi thoght aloud. "First things first, I have to go and aske Elder   
Sashiko if she will look after the shrine for me and then I can worry about  
saying goodbye to everyone." She dicided.  
  
"Elder Sashiko are you here?" Aoi asked. "Yes Aoi I'm in the back." Replied  
a voice that could only be Sashiko. "What is it that you need Aoi?" she   
asked. "Um well you see I got a letter earlier that was adressed to my   
parents and I opened it. It said that I am to be learning magic at a school   
called Hogwarts and that it is no longer safe for me to be here as Voldemort  
is looking for me and may be close to finding me." Aoi said all in one   
breath. "Wow don't forget to breath Aoi, and to the question that I know   
that you are going to ask yes I do know about this your parents told me when  
you were first adoped." Sashiko said as Aoi cought her breath. "Anyway   
someone named Remus Lumpin is going to come and pick me up in two days. So I  
was wondering if you could look after the shrine for me?" Aoi asked. "Why   
of course I'll look after the shrine for you Aoi. In fact why don't I go and  
gather all your friends while you go and pack. Knowing you it'll take you   
the whole two days just to do that." Sashiko said while laughing. "I do not  
take two days to pack." Huffed Aoi. "But I agree with your sugestion. You go   
and get my friends while I go and pack." Aoi said agreeing with Sashiko. 


End file.
